Could it be
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Three shot. Logan's been keeping his feelings hidden, but when something terrible happens and Kendall needs him more than ever, will he be able to hide it any longer? Contains slash, smut and abuse. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**This took ages to write. It can be considered slightly AU, because Kendall and Logan aren't best friends with James and Carlos, they just know each other. And it's set in Minnesota. Ok, try to enjoy!**

One thing Kendall noticed about parties was that everyone always hung out with the same people. There were the girls that hung out in cliques of their best friends and talked to no one else, there were the socialable people who walked around talking to everybody they came across, and then there were the ones who just tried to dance with as many people as possible.

Kendall didn't really belong in any of these categories. He wasn't into dancing, he had only one best friend who wasn't a partyer, and he wasn't exactly a big partyer himself. What usually happened was this: Danny would go and hang out with all of his friends, and Kendall would hang out with a friend or someone he didn't even know that well. Then when Danny did come over to him, it was to dance with him. The way Danny danced so close to Kendall, you'd think he was trying to climb into his pants right there on the dance floor. While Kendall sometimes enjoyed this, it mostly irritated him. Yeah, spend time with your boyfriend just to get in his pants. That's very attractive. He usually spent parties with Camille, Jo and Dak, but Camille and Dak had opted to go on their own date that night, and Jo had the flu.

So here Kendall was, walking towards the couch where a tall brunette was sprawled on top of the cushions. Kendall stopped for a second. He knew the guy; his name was James Diamond, and they were in a couple of classes together. Right now James was glaring at a couple who were dancing together a few feet away; a small Latino boy and a dark-haired girl. Carlos Garcia and Stephanie King. It was no secret that Carlos and James were best friends, practically inseparable. A lot like him and Logan. After another second of contemplating how James looked like he wished he could blow one of the two up with his death glares, Kendall decided to try and be friendly.

"Hey," he greeted, sitting next to him. "I'm Kendall."

"James." He didn't look at Kendall; he was too busy glaring at Carlos and Stephanie.

Kendall couldn't help smiling. "So, which one of them are you jealous of?"

James turned to frown at Kendall, and then he gave a despairing sigh. "Steph. Don't get me wrong, she's a good friend, but . . ."

Kendall nodded. "I hear you. So, it's like a cheesy movie? Best friends fall in love?"

James laughed. "I wish. He's straight as a ruler." He smiled at Kendall. "I doubt you'll judge me, though. You're Danny's boyfriend, right?"

Kendall nodded. "Yep."

"So, where is he?"

Kendall shrugged, giving his own despairing sigh. "Honestly, who knows? Every party is like this."

"Must get annoying," James commented, eyes finally drifting away from Carlos.

"Oh, it does. But I've gotten used to it."

James snorted.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I dunno. It's just strange. He does what he wants and you go along with it. Maybe that's how he ended up as Mr Popular. Got everyone to act like a total pushover around him."

"I'm not a pushover!" Kendall argued.

"Well, whatever. It's none of my business, anyway."

Kendall sighed and got to his feet. "I'm gonna go find him. I guess I'll see you on Monday."

James nodded as his eyes wandering back to Carlos and Stephanie. "By the way," Kendall added, looking over his shoulder. "You should tell him. If you put it off for too long, you'll be too late. Just keep that in mind."

He turned and walked through the crowd. His eyes searched every face, but he didn't see Danny anywhere. He was just thinking of going home when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice whispered in his ear, "Hey baby. You wanna get out of here?"

Kendall resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nodded. The two left the house and walked down the street. He felt Danny wrap an arm around his shoulders and responded, putting his own arm round Danny's waist. As they reached Kendall's house, he remembered his mom and Katie had on away for a girls' vacation. Kendall and Katie had been insisting that she needed a break, and she'd taken Katie with her last minute, trusting Kendall wouldn't burn down the house while she was gone. Kendall was brought back to the present as he unlocked the door and they both walked in.

Practically the second he had the door shut, Danny was pulling Kendall away from it, shoving him against the wall. As he joined their lips in an aggressive and passionate kiss, Kendall could literally smell the drink off him. He chose to ignore it and kissed back, winding his arms around Danny's neck as his boyfriend kissed him harder, his tongue exploring every crevice of Kendall's mouth. Then came the wandering hands.

Kendall should've expected this; it was always the same. He'd let Danny go almost as far as he wanted, only stopping when Danny actually tried to get into him. Maybe he really was a pushover. He hated the wandering hands; they made him feel so violated. So why was he letting Danny do what he wanted all the time? Kendall moved his arms and took Danny's hands, which were now trying to unbutton his jeans. "Danny, not this time. Ok?" It was the best attempt he could do for now.

Danny gave a long sigh, his hands moving up to Kendall's shoulders, fisting his T-shirt. "You know, you might be hot, but you're still a little slut."

"Huh?" Kendall was totally taken aback at this. He saw Danny's face contort with anger, and before he could say anything else, he'd been slammed against the wall a second time.

"Do you really think its ok for you to throw yourself at the first guy you see as soon as I'm not looking?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"James fucking Diamond, that's what! Well, do you think it's ok? Do you?"

There was a stunned silence. This was a big mistake on Kendall's part.

"Answer me, you slut!" Danny was yelling, slamming him against the wall by his shoulders again and again.

"I- I wasn't—"

Kendall's protests were cut off by a slap that sent him flying onto the floor. His hand flew up to his cheek, and the back of his mind wondered if he'd get a bruise there or not. The rest of his mind was just one long, shrill scream. Danny's drastic change of mood was scaring him shitless.

"GET UP!" Danny grabbed his wrists and twisted them, dragging him to his feet before knocking him against the wall again. Punches kept coming, each one hurt more than the last. Kendall's face was stinging, and his tears mingled with the blood from his newly split lip. His stomach and sides were aching so much that he couldn't breathe, and he was blinded by tears. He couldn't even scream for help, though no one would've heard him anyway.

Danny grabbed one of Kendall's wrists again and twisted it, ignoring his boyfriend's whimpers of pain as he threw him onto the ground. As Kendall landed, he knew he'd fallen the wrong way, because there was now a searing pain in his ankle. He just lay there, shaking and struggling to breathe.

Then he felt fingers close tightly around his throat. His own hands flew up to try and pry them off, but they only tightened, holding him up and slamming him into the wall again as they started cutting off his air supply. Kendall would almost welcome death at this point; he was hurting so much it seemed like nothing could make it better. Then suddenly Danny's hold on him loosened. Their eyes locked for one long, terrifying moment. Then Danny turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Kendall just lay there, in too much pain to try and move. Both physically and emotionally. Every inch of him hurt, inside and out. He managed to push himself up with the hand that wasn't sprained. There were still tears sliding down his cheeks, and his throat felt so swollen that he could only take rasping breaths that hurt like crazy. He managed to reach into his pocket with shaking fingers and pull out his phone. He just wondered if he'd be able to speak at all.

* * *

Logan was just coming out of the shower when he heard his phone ringing. He hurried down the hall and into his bedroom. He picked the phone up and, seeing the caller ID, immediately picked up. "Hello?"

"Logan . . . I . . ." Logan was surprised to hear Kendall's voice shaking. And he sounded so hoarse that Logan could barely hear him.

"Kendall, are you ok?"

"N-no." Now Logan was really shocked, because he could hear muffled sobs on the other end of the phone. Kendall never cried. Ever. He got upset plenty of times, but he never actually let any tears fall. The last time he'd cried was when his dad had left, but they'd been little kids then. It didn't count. It only took a second for all of this to fly through Logan's quick mind.

"L-Logan . . ." Logan made up his mind in an instant.

"Kendall, don't move, ok? I'll be right there!"

He ran downstairs and was about to leave the house, when he realised that he was dressed in nothing but a towel. He gave a gloomy sigh and headed back upstairs. As he quickly dressed, his mind drifted to Kendall, as it always did. The two had met in pre-k, and had become best friends on the spot.

Logan had always wanted to be more, and it was only in Sophomore Year that he'd actually plucked up the courage to say so. However, he had waited too long, because Kendall had come up to him one morning to say that Danny had asked him out. Logan knew that Kendall was gay; it had been the only thing that gave him hope. He himself had never admitted it, though later on he realised how much of a difference it could have made. And Logan saw how happy Kendall had been that day, and he didn't want to interfere. So he settled with watching and waiting, but never touching.

Then Kendall and Danny had broken up during the summer, and Logan had thought maybe he would have a chance. But he couldn't say anything; he knew Kendall was upset and just needed a friend, and the last thing he wanted was his best friend confessing his love for him and complicating things even further. But, after a week, he decided that he wasn't going to wait any longer. He'd walked to Kendall's house just in time to see Danny walk out the front door, kissing Kendall before he left. And Logan knew he'd lost his chance yet again.

Once Logan was dressed, he grabbed his jacket and leaped down the stairs two at a time. He ran down the street as fast as his legs could carry him, panting. If something had happened to Kendall—

He knocked on the door so hard his knuckles hurt. He heard no response, and the door didn't open. "Kendall?" he called, knocking again. "It's me."

Logan listened carefully, and heard some very uneven footsteps making their way to the door. Then it opened just enough for someone Logan barely recognised to peer out with wide eyes.

"_Kendall?_ What happened?" Kendall didn't answer, but he stepped back, giving Logan room to walk in. Logan looked at Kendall closely as he shut the front door. The blonde's face was pale, even paler than usual, except for the large bruises on his cheeks. There were also dark bruises and scratches on his neck. His eyes were red; he'd obviously been crying, a lot. His arms were covered in bruises too, and he was standing awkwardly. "Who did this to you?" Logan demanded, stepping closer to Kendall, who seemed to shrink away.

As Kendall stepped away from him, he stumbled and fell onto the floor, where he let out a shrill cry of pain, clutching his ankle with one hand. Logan was by his side in an instant, lifting him up and leading him over to the couch. He propped the blonde's legs up and kneeled on the floor so he was level with Kendall's face. He repeated his previous question, this time more gently. "Who did this?"

Kendall opened his mouth, but no sound came out except a hoarse gasp. Suddenly Kendall was shaking and breathing unevenly, and tears were suddenly streaming down his cheeks. Logan stared at him in horror for a split second. Then he reached up and brushed Kendall's tears away with his thumb, while his other hand moved up to Kendall's neck. Noticing how the blonde immediately stiffened, he felt that his throat was swollen slightly.

He got up and hurried into the kitchen, filling a glass with cold water and almost tripping over his own feet on the way back. He sat down next to Kendall and wrapped an arm around him, guiding him into a sitting position. "Drink," he said plainly, pressing the rim of the glass to Kendall's lips and tilting it slightly. Kendall gulped it down, still barely breathing as he finished the drink within a couple of seconds.

"Logan . . ." At least he could talk better now, although his breathing was still a bit raspy. And very shaky.

Logan, again, asked this question he was so determined to receive an answer for. "Who did this?" He was desperate. Whoever it was would pay for doing this, for hurting Kendall like this, for rendering him vulnerable and helpless. He'd make sure they regretted this as long as they lived.

"Danny," Kendall said in a small voice. "That's why I needed you. I just . . ." His voice died away as another tear slid down his bruised cheek.

"Is there more?"

"My sides, a little bit."

"I can't believe he would do this to you," Logan said, and it was true, he really couldn't. And it made him really angry. "When did this happen?"

"Right before I called you. We came here after this party, and then he just . . . I've never seen him so angry before."

More tears slid down the blonde's cheeks, and suddenly Kendall's sobs were muffled by his hands as he trembled more violently. Logan immediately pulled his best friend into a hug, not caring that his T-shirt was getting soaked as the blonde cried into his shoulder. They just sat there for a few minutes, Logan stroking Kendall's hair in an attempt to comfort him. He would've sat there as long as it took, it didn't make a difference to him. When Kendall was hurt, Logan was always there to make him better. This time would be no different. After a while, it was clear his attempts at soothing his best friend had worked, because the weeping had slowly stopped, and he wasn't shaking anymore. Kendall pulled back from the hug, attempting to smile, but failing. "I'm sorry . . ."

"Kendall!" Logan interrupted. "This isn't your fault. You've got every right to be upset. I'd be upset too. You've nothing to be ashamed of." He paused. "I'd better take a look at your ankle."

Logan looked at Kendall's ankle and his wrist, and after confirming they were just sprained, he went to get Mrs Knight's first-aid kit and bandaged them up. He couldn't do anything for the bruises covering Kendall's broken body, or for the unsteady panting that hadn't really stopped at all.

Logan had a problem to solve; there was no way Kendall was gonna get all the way up those stairs without ending up in even more pain. But there was a spare room on the ground floor, and it didn't take Logan long to get Kendall in there, laying him down on the bed under the thin comforter. He stood there for a second, debating what to do. Then Kendall made up his mind for him, by reaching with shaking a hand and weakly gripping the hem of Logan's shirt. "Don't go?" he whispered. It was such a feeble gesture that Logan almost burst into tears right there and then.

Without hesitation, he climbed into bed next to the quivering blonde, taking him in his arms. Kendall lay curled up against his chest, still shaking, still trembling, but he wasn't crying anymore. His head was resting in the crook of Logan's neck, and all Logan could think through the night was how he was gonna kick Danny's ass for this. And how much he loved Kendall.

**Right. How is it so far? I kinda like the protective!Logan idea, it's always been a favourite of mine. PLEASE review, you know you want to! And pretty please go vote in the poll on my profile! I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! you guys are awesome! Beware, this chapter is quite fluffy. XD**

When Logan woke up in the morning, Kendall was still lying in his arms. His hands were fisting Logan's T-shirt, even as he was sleeping. His face was buried in Logan's neck. Memories of the previous night came flashing back, and he felt anger surge through him. His arms tightened around Kendall almost instinctively.

He lay there for another few minutes, listening to his best friend's breathing. Last night hadn't been entirely peaceful. In the middle of the night Kendall had woken up at least twice, drenched in sweat and sobbing breathlessly. Logan had held him and calmed him down each time, all the while struggling to believe anyone would do this to their boyfriend. He wondered what had happened to the cocky but sweet boy Kendall had liked so much, wondered where he'd disappeared to, when he'd been replaced by such a monster.

Logan mentally shook himself and slowly moved away from Kendall, untangling himself from the comforter and standing up. He walked into the kitchen and busied himself with making coffee. He added a lot of milk but no sugar, the way Kendall liked it. He put sugar in his own coffee, and carried both mugs back into the spare room.

As he shut the door, Kendall began to stir weakly, rolling onto his back as his eyelids fluttered. "Logan . . ." he mumbled, hand moving across the empty space where Logan had been lying.

"I'm right here," Logan said, sitting on the bed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kendall sat up. His eyes were red and swollen, and his hair was a mess. He gave Logan a watery smile.

Logan handed him one of the steaming mugs. "Here."

Kendall took the coffee, giving another smile, a stronger one this time. "Thank you."

"No problem."

They just drank the coffee in silence for a few minutes. It woke Logan up a little, cleared the cobwebs from his brain. Kendall looked up at him suddenly and said, "Hey, I've just realised now, but your shirt's on backwards."

"What?" Logan looked down and saw that Kendall was right. He started to laugh. "Yeah. I got dressed pretty quickly after you called me, and this is what I ended up with. I'm surprised I didn't put my underwear on over my pants or something . . ."

He got what he was looking for. Kendall was laughing too, and suddenly neither of them could stop. Logan wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, then took his t-shirt off before putting it back on the right way around. Suddenly Kendall's face was serious.

"Logan . . . can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Logan replied, lying on the bed next to Kendall.

"But you have to answer it honestly."

"Alright."

Kendall paused. "I'm not really sure how to put it into words." He took a deep breath. "You're always there for me, no matter when I need you, or why. You always catch me when I fall. You ran all the way over here and ended up putting on your shirt backwards. Why?"

"Huh? Um, well . . ." Logan paused. "Well . . ." Why had he promised to answer truthfully? What a stupid thing to do! "The thing is . . . I've always, sort of . . . loved you, Kendall. More than in a friendly way."

A few seconds passed before Logan dared to look at Kendall. When he did, he saw his best friend blushing furiously, and looking shocked. "Logan, I . . ."

"Kendall, I know I should've told you sooner," Logan cut in. "I wish I had, but I saw how happy you were with Danny and I didn't want to wreck it for you. So I had to let you go, and it hurt, a lot. And now you're hurting and I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd get upset—"

"Logan." Logan looked away again. He was shocked when he felt a pair of soft lips graze across his cheek, really close to his own lips. But then they pulled away.

Logan's head snapped up to look at Kendall. "What was that for?"

Kendall shrugged feebly. "I felt like it."

"You . . . felt like it."

Kendall nodded, a rosy blush tinting his cheeks. They sat in silence for a while, looking at everything but each other. Then Kendall spoke up again.

"You know what's strange? All along I was waiting for that perfect someone to come into my life. Even though I liked Danny, we fought a lot, and I guess I always knew it would never be him. Funny how I never realised you were right here the whole time." He gave a small smile. "I really need to open my eyes a little more. Maybe I should get glasses."

Logan was too amazed to smile at this. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying . . . look, I know it's weird, what with the fact that I broke up with Danny less than 24 hours ago but, I like you. A lot. The thing is, I never considered actually letting it go any further, because it never occurred to me that we could ever be more than friends. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah I guess it does." Logan paused. "So, _can_ we be more than friends?"

Kendall gave a small laugh. "Logan Mitchell, is this your totally awkward way of asking me out?"

"Yes, it is." Logan waited, not daring to breathe.

"Well then. I'd love to go out with you," Kendall replied, flashing a smile.

Logan grinned. "So . . . can I kiss you now?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Of course, genius."

Logan eagerly leaned forward and captured Kendall's lips with his own. It was sweet and simple. It was perfect. He wound his arms around Kendall, lying back and pulling the blonde on top of him. One of Kendall's hands tangled in Logan's hair, the other cupped his cheek. Logan's hands moved down to grip Kendall's hips, pulling him just a little closer.

Kendall suddenly took his hands and pulled them off. "Logan, stop, you're hurting me."

Logan sat up so suddenly that Kendall toppled backwards and Logan had to grab his arm to stop him falling off the bed. This caused Kendall to wince in pain, and Logan felt his guilt increasing. "Kendall, I'm so sorry, I just forgot . . ."

"It's fine," Kendall said quietly, and suddenly the bruises on his arms and face seemed to stand out even more than before. "I almost forgot too." He gave a weak smile. "I guess you just make me feel better."

Logan smiled. "Glad to hear it." He paused thoughtfully. "So, when am I gonna take you out?"

Kendall shrugged. "Whenever you want. How about tonight?"

"Tonight?" Logan was taken aback. "That'd be great, but . . . are you up to it?"

Kendall smiled. "I'm not made of glass. I'll be fine."

"Great." Without really knowing why, Logan took his phone out and turned it on. He bit his lip when he saw he had seven text messages and four voicemails. All from his parents.

Whoops.

"Hey, Kendall. I'd better get home. I'll see you later though."

"Yeah, ok." Kendall slowly got off the bed, stumbling a little because of his ankle.

"Will you be alright?" Logan asked, concerned.

"Yeah. You go." He smirked. "I bet your mom is having a seizure at this moment."

Logan stood up too, putting his shoes on. "See you later. I'll call you."

Kendall nodded. He followed Logan to the door, limping a little. Logan missed the blonde straight after he heard the front door shut. He walked home quickly, not wanting to keep his parents waiting any longer.

As soon as he opened the door, all he heard was, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

He turned and faced both his parents, who were standing there with their arms folded, looking furious. "Logan Philip Mitchell, you'd better have a good explanation!" his mom said shrilly. "We were worried about you!"

"Sorry. I stayed over at Kendall's house. I didn't think you'd mind—"

"We wouldn't have if you told us where you were going! Why was there a sudden urge to go over there anyway? You see each other every day."

"Kendall just . . . he needed me, ok?"

"May I ask why?"

"No. I know this sounds rude, but it's none of your business. I don't think he'd want anyone to know. The point is, he was upset. He needed a friend, and he called me."

Neither of them looked satisfied, but they didn't look angry anymore. "Fine," his dad sighed. "Just shower. You smell a bit."

"And next time, leave your phone on," his mom added in a weary voice.

Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes and went upstairs. After showering he turned on his laptop and sent a quick e-mail to Kendall.

_Hey. You doing ok?_

After a couple of minutes, his computer beeped.

**Yes Logie. You've only been gone an hour.**

_So you've been counting?_

**Yes. I miss you. **

_I miss you too. So I'm taking you to dinner tonight._

**Cool. Where?**

_It's a surprise_.

**I hate surprises.**

_I know._

**Jerk.**

_Well, now I know you're back to your old self. You're insulting me._

**Sorry.**

_Don't be._

**But I am. I hope your parents weren't mad.**

_They weren't. Even if they were, it wouldn't be your fault._

**But I called you.**

_And I decided to come. I could've just left you._

**You wouldn't though. Would you?**

_No._

**Thought so.**

Logan grinned. _I'm gonna go have breakfast now. See you later._

Once he had eaten, he sat at the table for a while and just thought. Him and Kendall . . . he could hardly believe it. He was almost glad that the whole thing with Danny had happened. But he wasn't, really. It killed him to see Kendall so hurt and unhappy.

However, there was no denying it had its benefits. Now he had a date with Kendall, and Danny was out of the picture for good.

Hopefully.

* * *

When Logan knocked on Kendall's front door that night, there were butterflies in his stomach. This had only increased when Kendall answered the door. He was wearing different clothes from that morning, and he just looked more alive. He smiled in greeting. "Hi, Logan."

"Hey." Kendall stepped outside the door, and after locking it, walked down the driveway with Logan. "So, where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Just dinner." He paused. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's great."

Logan grinned the whole way over to the diner they were going to. They sat down in a small booth. Logan couldn't help noticing how the light shone on Kendall's hair, making it look golden.

Logan couldn't concentrate on what was written on the menu. He could only look at Kendall, who was now frowning thoughtfully at the selection of foods. His bottom lip disappeared behind his teeth as his eyes wandered. He put the menu down on the table. Logan watched him as he looked around absent-mindedly.

Their eyes met, and Kendall smiled sweetly at him. "Hi."

Logan smiled back. "Hi."

A pretty waitress came up, all smiles. "What can I get you?" she asked in a bright, friendly voice. They ordered the food, keeping their eyes on each other the whole time.

Even when their food and drinks came they were talking about various subjects, from sports to school to annoying parents to each other. It was so natural, just like it had always been. They were dating, and they were best friends at the same time.

When the waitress brought their check, it was with a flirty smile. "Are you sure there's nothing else I can get you?" she asked. Kendall looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow. Both boys could see the double meaning behind those words.

Logan gave her a friendly smile. "No, we're good. But thanks."

Once she was gone, Kendall turned to Logan with raised eyebrows. Logan just rolled his eyes as he got up to pay at the counter. Kendall followed him over. "Think she's pretty?" Kendall asked quietly, suddenly very interested in the shiny surface of the counter.

Logan smiled almost sadly, putting his arm around Kendall's shoulders as he waited for his change. "If you want me to be totally honest, then yes, she's pretty. But not as pretty as you."

Kendall rolled his eyes, though he was smiling and blushing. "Thanks."

The night air was chilly, but it didn't bother either of them as they walked down the street. It was only as they stopped outside Kendall's house that Logan's mood sank. He turned to Kendall. "Will you be ok tonight?"

Kendall shrugged feebly, an unhappy expression taking over his features. "I guess so. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Suddenly Logan could picture plenty of horrible things happening. The house going up in flames, and Kendall being unable to get out in his injured state. Kendall falling down the stairs and breaking several bones. The house being robbed and Kendall being unable to defend himself. Or the worst, Danny breaking down the door and storming in to do something horrible—he had no idea what it could be— to Kendall.

"Logan, are you ok? You're kind of pale."

"You're staying at my house tonight," Logan decided. "C'mon, we'll just go inside and get your stuff, then we'll go back to mine. Ok?"

Kendall smiled. "Ok. Thanks." As they were walking to Kendall's house, he randomly added, "I didn't really like the idea of being there alone anyway." He squeezed Logan's hand. "I like you with me."

Logan grinned. "I like you with me too."

When they got to Logan's house, he worried about what his parents would do. He and Kendall walked into the kitchen to see his parents sitting at the table, drinking tea. Mrs Mitchell looked up, smiling. "Hi, boys, how was—" She stopped, her mouth hanging open in shock as she looked at Kendall's bruises. "Oh gosh . . ."

Mr Mitchell looked just as shocked. "Kendall, what happened to you?"

Kendall looked at the floor. "I'd rather not talk about it, Mr Mitchell."

Mrs Mitchell had stood up in front of Kendall, looking at him more closely. "You poor thing."

Logan gave her a warning look. "Me and Kendall were gonna go watch TV. You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh. No, we were going to go to bed now anyway," Mr Mitchell said quickly. "Just don't stay up too late."

"We won't," Logan replied. He led Kendall into the living room, shutting the door behind him. He led Kendall over to the couch, picking up the remote as they both sat down. He turned the TV on, and listened carefully. When he heard his parents going upstairs, he turned it back off. "That got rid of them," he said, turning to smile at Kendall, who gave a small smile back.

"Thank you. I know they care, but . . . I'm not in the mood for interrogation, y'know?"

Logan nodded and opened his arms. "Come here."

Kendall smiled and scooted over to Logan, snuggling down and leaning against him. "Thanks, Logan. For everything."

"Hey, no big deal. It's what friends are for," Logan replied, wrapping an arm around Kendall's shoulders.

Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder, letting his eyes drift shut. "Love you, Logie," he murmured.

Logan grinned, pressing his lips to Kendall's soft hair. "Love you too, Kenny."

It wasn't a big moment. It wasn't the huge "I love you" fireworks and music moment. Just them. Best friends, and now boyfriends. There'd always be love there somewhere.

It was good enough for Logan, anyway.

**Next chapter is the last one! And it shall be the reason for the M-rated-ness. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! I quite like it, which I'm surprised about. Enjoy!**

Logan woke up to the feeling of someone nudging his shoulder. He blinked dazedly, trying to get his bearings. He remembered the night before. Kendall. The date. Almost sleeping on the couch. He vaguely remembered going upstairs to bed, but he felt so drowsy he couldn't be sure. Kendall was in the same position as before, fingers gripping Logan's shirt, face buried in Logan's neck. He couldn't help but notice how right it felt to have him there. Then he remembered he'd been woken up, and looked up to see who it was.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Mrs Mitchell said with a smile. You have school, you know. Mrs Mitchell said with a smile. "You might want to get up and get dressed."

Logan nodded. "Thanks, Mom." She left the room and Logan slowly sat up, carefully detaching himself from Kendall and shaking him gently by the shoulder. "Kendall? Wakey wakey."

Kendall stirred faintly and mumbled something about going away and letting him sleep. Logan just chuckled, shaking him again. "School, Kenny. Get up."

"No."

"Kendall." Logan sighed, rolling back his sleeves. "Fine. You leave me with no choice." He bent down and, trying to hold in his laughter, started tickling Kendall's sides. He couldn't help but burst out laughing when Kendall screamed, squirmed away from him and toppled off the bed and onto the floor. He knew how ticklish the blonde was, but that reaction got him every time.

Thanks to the overnight bag Kendall had brought with him, within half an hour they had breakfast, both got dressed and were soon on their way to school. They both felt cheerful, chatting all the way. But when they stepped in through the door, Kendall's mood started to drop. How much were things going to change from now on? What would people think when he and Danny weren't together anymore, and they saw Kendall's face had been pummelled? What kind of rumours would spread?

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, so I'll see you in English?" Without waiting for an answer, Kendall turned and walked away. Now his thoughts, for some strange, bizarre reason, were totally consumed by a tall dark-haired football player with angry eyes. Why wouldn't he just go away? Kendall didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He stood in front of the sink, hands gripping the edge to hold himself up as he stared at is own distraught face. The bruises were still there, still so noticeable. They were like scars.

Kendall's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. He turned to see who it was, and stopped.

"Oh. Hey, Kendall," Danny greeted with a smile, stepping in front of Kendall, effectively blocking him from leaving.

Kendall was frozen to the spot. And he was so scared he couldn't even speak.

"What's the matter, baby? You look like you've seen a ghost." His hands moved to Kendall's waist, gripping him tightly. That smirk on his face was practically scaring Kendall to death. And he still couldn't move.

"I missed you, you know. I thought about you." Danny's hands were suddenly on his ass, feeling him up brazenly. "Well, I thought about you and your ass. But I think it's the same thing."

Suddenly Kendall could move, and he squirmed out of Danny's arms. "Leave me alone, Danny. W-we're done."

Kendall moved to leave the bathroom when he was grabbed by the arm. He turned around, his ice cold fear returning immediately. "Babe," Danny said, eyes glinting. "You know you can't get rid of me that easily. You know later on, you're gonna be alone and I'll be there."

"Oh yeah?" Kendall said defiantly, trying not to show he was almost shaking. "And what makes you say that?"

"You've a free period after lunch."

Kendall stared at him for a second, before turning and running out of the bathroom, Danny not trying to stop him. _Oh crap he's right I'm free after lunch what am I gonna do?_ Kendall swallowed, trying to compose himself as he walked down the hallway. Normally he'd just got to study hall in a free period to get some of his homework done. Maybe if he got there really, really fast Danny wouldn't be able to—

"Hey, Kendall."

Once Kendall had recovered from the almost-heart-attack, he smiled at James. "Hey, James. What's up?"

"I was just—" James stopped. "What the heck happened to your face?"

"Uh . . . don't tell anybody?"

"Promise."

Kendall told him. James looked horrified. "What an asshole!" He paused. "I guess this might be a bad time, but I just wanted to thank you, for what you told me. Me and Carlos are . . . well . . ." James cut off with a grin.

Kendall smiled back at him. "That's great. I'm really happy for you two."

James's smile widened. "Thanks. Again. I'm gonna go find him, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you."

As soon as James was gone, Kendall hurried down the hall to his locker. He kept looking over his shoulder, and he really didn't care that he must've looked totally paranoid. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he had to bite his lip to hold in a scream. He turned around and almost collapsed with relief when he only saw Logan. Right now the short brunette looked concerned. "You ok, Kenny?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Pfft, why wouldn't I be? Everything's great . . ."

Logan looked doubtful, but didn't pester him. "So, you ready for English?"

English class was normal and boring, as usual. However, Kendall desperately tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying so he could keep his mind off Danny. It wasn't working. Even at lunch, Kendall would glance over his shoulder and see Danny smirking at him from his place at another table. He didn't want to eat, or do anything. Logan noticed.

"Kenny, are you ok? You haven't touched anything."

"I'm fine." Kendall bit his lip and wished he could just tell Logan everything. But that wasn't an option. Logan could get hurt. He wasn't gonna let that happen.

It seemed like only a minute later that the bell rang for the end of lunch. Logan had US history. Kendall had his free period. He walked through the empty hallway, heart pounding so hard he thought it might just stop. Then as he turned the corner and crashed straight into somebody who instantly had his arm in a vice grip. "There you are, baby. I was waiting for you."

Kendall made a whimpering sound, trying to free himself. "Let me go . . ."

"I just wanna talk to you, Kendall. I didn't think that was bad." With his sportsman strength, he twisted Kendall's arm so he squeaked in pain and stumbled sideways through the open door they were standing next to. Kendall saw a number on the door—23, the classroom nobody ever seemed to use—before the door shut behind him. With Danny blocking it.

Kendall backed away, managing not to trip over any tables. "Danny, I don't . . ."

Danny stepped closer, smirking, and Kendall backed further away. "Kendall, babe. You're not _afraid_ of me, are you?"

Suddenly Danny pushed Kendall down onto the teacher's desk, holding him firmly by the hips as he climbed on top of him. Kendall found he couldn't breathe. "Danny, please—"

"Aw, come on, Kendall. We've been dating for over a year, and haven't messed around once." Danny slid a hand under Kendall's shirt, while another tugged at his pants.

"I don't care! Get off me!" Kendall was so scared. This was not how he wanted to lose his virginity; not to the boy who'd beaten him and then acted like it never happened. The boy who was now trying to force him into it. He refused to let it happen that way. But he was so scared he couldn't do anything.

"Danny, please!" Tears were building up in his eyes and when they started running down his cheeks, Danny bent down and licked them away, biting his cheek and making him whimper. Then a hand attached itself to the buttons on Kendall's plaid and started to undo them. Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth and started to scream, when Danny's other hand clamped over his mouth and nose.

_Help me,_ Kendall thought desperately, feeling lost and afraid. _Please, someone help._

* * *

Logan was on his way to the bathroom when he passed the study hall. Stopping outside the open door, his eyes wandered around the room. When he didn't spot Kendall there, he was confused. Kendall was always in study hall. He liked the peace and quiet; Logan had known him long enough to know this. He walked just inside the door to the nearest table and kneeled down next to Jenny Tinkler's chair. "Hey," he whispered. "You haven't seen Kendall, have you?"

"No," Jenny replied. "But I thought he'd be here. We were gonna work on our history project."

"I saw him with Danny on my way here," a boy next to Jenny added. Logan wasn't sure who he was. "They went into room 23, I think."

Logan stared at him. "You sure he was with Danny?"

"Uh huh."

"Uh . . . ok, thanks." Logan quickly stood up and left the room. How could this happen? He took his eye off Kendall for one minute and this happened! He hurried down the hallway and around the corner, his heart almost stopping when he collided with another boy.

"Hi, Logan." It was Carlos. "You alright? You look a bit . . . touchy?"

"I'm in the middle of a crisis," Logan replied quickly, stepping past him and walking towards room 23.

"Well, do you want any help?" Carlos asked, following him.

Logan stopped outside the door of room 23, grabbing the door handle and twisting it. He shoved the door open, storming in. His eyes immediately rested on the teacher's desk at the other end of the room. Danny was lying on top of someone. A blonde someone. Danny's hand was gagging that blonde someone, and there was muffle screaming coming from the blonde someone.

The blonde someone looked a lot like Kendall. "Hey!" Logan said angrily, striding across the room with Carlos following closely behind. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Danny looked up in surprise, and Kendall seemed to take the opportunity to shove Danny off him, stumbling off the desk. Then suddenly Danny's arm was around his waist, holding him tightly. Kendall gave a barely audible whimper, eyes wide and tearful as he struggled weakly to get away.

"Danny, I think you're a little out of control here," Logan said, trying to hold in his fury. "Why don't you let him go?"

Danny smirked. "You sure that's what Kenny wants? I don't hear him agreeing with you."

Kendall was shaking, legs barely holding him up.

"I think it's pretty obvious he wants nothing to do with you," Logan said coldly, stepping closer to Danny. "So back off."

Danny's smirk widened. "No, I don't think I will, pipsqueak." His arm around Kendall tightened, and right now the blonde looked like he was about to faint. But he didn't look like he could defend himself. Maybe he was just too afraid.

Carlos stood beside Logan. "Danny, I think you should stop this," he said quietly. Logan could've kissed him. However, he didn't even acknowledge what he said. His eyes remained locked with Danny's.

Danny just said, "I think this is between me and Mitchell. Not you."

"Then leave Kendall out of it," Logan said harshly. "Let go of him."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're really asking for it." But the arm around Kendall moved down to his side, and Kendall stumbled forward, away from him. Logan could see that he was trembling, even as Carlos grabbed his arm to hold him up.

"Look, if you two are gonna act like children fighting over a corndog, you should take it out into the hallway," Carlos said, gently leading Kendall towards the door. "I think you'd be better off around witnesses—I mean people."

Logan turned and followed the two out into the crowded hallway. He hadn't even heard the bell ring. Kendall turned to look at him with sad eyes. "Logan, please just leave him. He's not worth it."

"I know he's not," Logan replied matter-of-factly. "But you are."

While Carlos said "Aw!", Kendall's expression didn't even change. "Please, Logan."

Logan sighed. "Fine. If he doesn't provoke me anymore, I'll leave him alone to be the prick that he is."

Kendall gave a small smile. "Thank you."

They turned and had started walking down the hallway, when Logan heard Danny behind him.

"He wants it, Mitchell. You know it. You know I'll always have him because you'll never get to fuck that—"

Logan saw red. He turned around and lunged at Danny, tackling him to the floor. He heard gasps, and a cheer somewhere among the gathering crowd. Daniel shoved Logan, and then Logan punched him in the face. Just like that. It was surprisingly easy.

As he swung a fist at Danny again, he felt arms grabbing him and turned around to see Alan, one of Danny's jock friends. He struggled to get out of his hold, because Danny was coming at him again. Suddenly Alan fell onto the floor with a grunt of pain, because Carlos had leaped at him, and now they were in their own battle. He kept throwing punches at Danny, and he heard somebody yell Carlos's name, but he didn't pay attention, because Danny had hurt Kendall. He'd broken his heart, beaten him and then assaulted him? Nobody got away with that on Logan's watch.

Then suddenly Miss Collins was barging in, screaming, "Stop it! Break it up, right now!"

Logan reluctantly stepped back. He didn't feel any pain, surprisingly. He saw Danny had a bleeding nose. When he turned, he saw James and Carlos standing there too. James had a hand pressed against his cheek, but other that that they both looked fine. Had they really won?

Logan looked around to see where Kendall was, but Miss Collins was calling them all down the hallway, and he had to go with her.

"I don't know what was going through his head," Logan said furiously, as they sat on chairs outside the principal's office. "He's completely nuts." They were waiting to be told off, and Danny and his friends were already inside there. Hopefully receiving a large punishment.

"Not really." When Logan looked at him in disbelief, James shrugged and went on. "Dude, you know all the couples go to room 23 to have sex. It's a fact of life; I'm surprised the teachers haven't noticed yet. I guess to Danny, they were still together. I mean, he still liked Kendall, right? Even if Kendall didn't like him."

"I'd bet my life savings he just wants to shag him," Logan muttered, folding his arms. "I hate him. I really do. He's always got in the way."

James chuckled. "I know what you mean."

Carlos hit him over the head and started to laugh. "Well, we're all in this together now. Nothing we can do about it." The door to the office opened and Danny and his friends filed out, not even glancing at the three boys as they walked past. Then Logan heard the principal calling them in, and he stood up.

"Well, we all got suspended together," Logan said gloomily, as the three walked out of the office ten minutes later. He was surprised at how upset and distressed he didn't feel. He was actually quite proud of what he'd done. He'd done it for Kendall, and that was what mattered. Plus, Danny and his crew were suspended too. That made him happy.

He was just getting some homework books out of his locker when Kendall walked up to him. "You got suspended?"

Logan nodded, shutting his locker and putting his books in his bags. "Oh Logan, I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Hey, don't be silly. It's not your fault, and it's no big deal anyway. I'm sure my parents will understand." He paused. "Well, I hope they will."

"Tell them everything," Kendall said. "Explain everything to them, then they can't get mad at you. You were just protecting me."

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know?"

"I don't, but tell them anyway. I don't want you getting in trouble cos I can't even defend my sorry self." He paused, before giving a small smile. "Anyway, they're like second parents to me. Don't worry about it."

Logan nodded, still slightly uncertain. "Ok. Thanks."

"No problem. So now that you're suspended, what are we gonna do now?"

"Hold on. 'We'? You're not suspended, Kendall."

Kendall laughed. "And your point is?"

"Dude, you should stay in school—"

Kendall was smirking. "While you go around and have a great time without me? I don't think so." His smile widened and he leaned slightly closer to Logan. "Besides, I'd miss you too much."

Logan couldn't help grinning. "Ok. Let's go, then."

They walked out of school together, Logan smiling when no teacher noticed or yelled at them. Getting suspended wasn't as bad as it seemed. They walked down the street, and then Logan stopped. Would he really go home and face his mom immediately?

Kendall seemed to notice. "Wanna come back to my house?" he asked. "Your mom will be home, so . . ."

"Yeah. I can tell her later. Let's go to yours."

When they got to Kendall's house, they both went up to his room. Kendall sat on his bed, leaning back against the headboard and patting the spot next to him. Logan sat down and Kendall leaned against him, Logan winding an arm around his shoulders. Kendall turned his head to smile at him. "Thank you, for today. I don't know what I would've done. I just froze up."

"It's to be expected, Kendall. Don't even think about it anymore." Logan leaned closer to Kendall, resting their lips together.

When they kissed, it was desperate and needy and they both knew how much they wanted each other. This was why Logan lay down with Kendall lying underneath him, and moved his lips to his neck. His hands moved to the buttons of Kendall's shirt, and he pulled back to see if Kendall was going to protest. He saw the blonde looking nervous. Then he said, "I . . . it's not a pretty sight, Logan."

When Logan just tugged at the shirt encouragingly, Kendall smiled shyly and moved his own hands up to start opening the bottom buttons of the shirt while Logan did the top ones. Then Kendall sat up slightly so he could shake the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, before pulling it off and throwing it aside. Logan noticed the nervous look remaining in Kendall's eyes. He was worried about how he looked with his injuries. But Logan was totally spellbound.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, running his fingers along Kendall's abs. Before the blonde could say anything, Logan bent down and rested his lips on his shoulder, where and ugly black bruise had formed from Saturday night. Logan left little, gentle kisses on all of Kendall's bruises, smiling when he heard Kendall sigh in pleasure. Logan sat up and removed his own t-shirt, before leaning back down and running his tongue along Kendall navel, kissing and bruises tainting the pale skin. He fumbled with Kendall's belt, opening it and then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pulling them down his legs. He was getting hard really fast, and he could feel Kendall was too. His lips met Kendall's again and his hands travelled back up to grab the waistband of Kendall's boxers. It was when he was pulling them down to reveal Kendall's hard cock that Logan stopped, suddenly unsure of what he was doing.

"Logie? What's wrong?"

Logan mentally shook himself. "I guess I'm just . . . I'm afraid of hurting you."

"Logan." Kendall lifted his hips and pulled the jeans and underwear off the rest of the way. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. You know I know that. Why are you so worried?"

"I . . ." Logan found he couldn't protest as Kendall opened his pants, pulling them and his boxers down his legs. Then suddenly he could speak again. "It's not just that. It's not like I've done this before, Kendall. Even if I don't hurt you, I'll probably end up making a total idiot of myself—"

"Logie." Logan unwillingly met Kendall's eyes. "You know I'd never think that of you," Kendall said firmly. "This is me. I'm your best friend; you know I won't laugh at you, or go around telling everyone what a terrible lay you are. I highly doubt that, by the way. Anyway . . ." Kendall started to blush. "I want you to have it. Nobody else."

"Have . . .? Hold on." Logan frowned. "Are you telling me you and Danny never . . . did it?"

"No, we didn't."

"But . . . he said—"

"And you believed him? He was only trying to piss you off, Logie." Kendall started to smile. "And it definitely worked. Before today, I never saw you hit anyone in your life."

Logan chuckled. "Well, he deserved it. Big time." He paused. "So, you're sure?"

"Well, do you want to do this?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I'm sure."

Without waiting for a reply, Kendall took Logan's hand and pulled him forward, putting his fingers in his mouth. Rolling his tongue around the digits, he sucked on them until they were wet enough, before pulling them out and guiding his hand down to his ass. Logan used his other hand to spread Kendall's legs further, then slowly pushed his forefinger inside the blonde's hole. Kendall let out a low moan, eyes clenched shut. _"Logan."_

"Shh, I've got you," Logan murmured, before sliding a second finger in. He twisted the fingers around, scissoring them and feeling around until he found what he was looking for as Kendall squeaked, head thrown back against the pillow as he stuttered out, _"Th-there."_

Logan tapped Kendall's prostate again, distracting him as he shoved a third finger in, stretching him further. Kendall was groaning in pleasure, and let out an angry whimper of protest when Logan removed his fingers. Logan couldn't help smiling as he spat on his hand and coated his dick with the saliva. Kendall wanted _him_. Not Danny. That was Logan's name Kendall had moaned. Not Danny's. _His._ It was all he'd ever wanted; he just hoped he wasn't about to mess it up.

Logan inched forward so that the tip of his cock was pressing against Kendall's entrance. Lifting Kendall's legs, he rested them on his hips for better access, and then with a nod from Kendall, he slowly pushed forward. Logan gasped as he sank into Kendall. He couldn't believe how tight he still was. Then he felt Kendall trembling and stopped. "Kenny . . ."

Kendall's eyes were now full of tears, and he couldn't seem to breathe properly. His hands were fisting the comforter almost desperately. Logan stared at him in horror as a tear slid down his cheek. "Oh God, I'm hurting you!" He started to pull out when Kendall grabbed his arm.

"I'm f-fine," Kendall managed to stutter out, tearful eyes locked with Logan's. "Just, please don't stop."

Logan stared at him for another second, before nodding. He leaned down a little, kissing Kendall's damp cheek and whispering, "I love you." He needed to say it, needed to get it off his chest.

His heart soared when Kendall murmured back, "I love you too, Logie."

They lay there for another few seconds, and then Kendall said, "M-move."

Logan slowly pulled back so only his tip was inside Kendall, then moved forward again, rocking their hips together gently. He went at this slow pace for a while, and then he brushed off Kendall's sweet spot again. Kendall screamed in ecstasy, back arching off the bed. _"Oohh,_ Logan!"

Logan took this as a green light, pulling out and slamming back in, angling his hips to hit off Kendall's prostate again. He kept at it faster and faster, sweat trickling down his forehead as he pounded into his new lover. Kendall was groaning and panting, and screams of "Logan!" and "Harder!" could often be heard. Logan kept going until he finally felt himself go over the edge. He quickly grabbed Kendall's erection and pumped him into coming too, both of them panting as they rode out their orgasms. Logan rested there for a moment, before pulling out and lying down beside Kendall. They both lay there for a few seconds, then Kendall turned and kissed Logan on the cheek softly. "You're amazing, you know."

Logan grinned. "I know."

Kendall rolled his eyes smirking. "Wow, and you're modest too."

Logan laughed, kissing Kendall on the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, well. You're pretty amazing too. I guess that's why I've loved you forever."

Kendall smiled sweetly. "Wow, that long?"

"Well, practically since the day we met in Kindergarten. That was a fun day."

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah. Buddy Simmons pushed me off the swings and then you hit him. Then Jenny Tinkler kicked you and I had to stop her from choking you."

"Then we all became best friends. What a day."

"And now, here we are."

"I regret nothing."

**Huh. I'm actually pretty satisfied with this! Well, the ending, anyway. Please review, and thanks to everyone who followed this!**


End file.
